That 70s Show: Runaway
by Jaq O Diamonds
Summary: Donna left home with Kelso, and ended up in California, in order to leave her mistakes behind. Peace, quiet, and time to herself. That's all she wants. Unfortunately for her, fate has other plans. one-shot!


That 70's Show: Runaway

By Jaq O'Diamonds

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my OC.

One-shot!

"So, you run away, too?" a young man in a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt asks a redheaded teen, who seems to have been crying. The two are on a beach in California, and the sun is setting, a dull orange coloring the horizon.

"What? What's it to you?" she says, sniffling a little bit, her eyes red from the tears.

"Let me guess. Boyfriend problems? I know your type. You're not the only one who's come here because of that, and I doubt you'll be the last. Want to talk about it?" he asks, getting a shake of the head in response, to which he just shrugs and sits down next to her.

"Who are you? Why do you care?"

"Oh, I'm no one special. Just a wanderer. You can call me Gabe. Here. Use this." He replies, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket. It is a silk one with a gold G embroidered on it. The girl, cautious around him, takes it from him and blows her nose on it. "Feel better?" he asks, getting a small nod.

"So, why do you care? You've got a lot of problems of your own, I'm sure. So why bother? I'm not going to sleep with you, you know."

"Enh, I'm not really interested in that sort of thing, nowadays. Especially when the person in question is in a vulnerable emotional state. So, what's your name?"

"Donna. Thanks."

"No problem, Donna. Italian name…. You Italian?" he asks, smiling.

"Something like that. What's it matter?"

"Just making small talk. You seem like you could use it. Besides, everybody needs a friend, sometimes. I'm just glad to be the one to do so."

"You're really nice. I appreciate this. Thanks."

"You're welcome. If I may, I'd like to give you some advice. I see a lot of people come to this place with a multitude of problems. Some want to make it big, while others want to disappear. Maybe they want to escape from the past, maybe they want to prove something. You? You seem to be the type to hope to disappear. Let me just tell you one thing: That is the worst possible thing for people like you. You have people who care about you. Bonds that should be treasured. Trust me, there's nothing worse for a person than to cut off all ties with the past. As a matter of fact, I bet you 20 bucks that within the next month or so, someone who cares for you will be here looking for you, to bring you back home. Do we have a deal?"

"What? What are you talking about?" the redhead asks, confused.

"Just trust me on this. I have a feeling that this will all turn out well, in the end. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened, before."

"Fine. I'm gonna win 20 bucks. Easy money."

"Good to see you have a sense of humor in spite of all that's happened. How about a joke?" he smiles, which in turn causes her to start laughing. She suddenly hears a male voice calling her name from further along the beach, which she turns to, seeing her friend Kelso jogging towards her.

"Hold on! I'm talking to-" she says, turning back to where Gabe is, only to see a folded note with a single silvery feather attached to it, which causes her to trail off her words in confusion.

"Wait, where'd he go? He was just here a second ago…." She thinks to herself, picking up the note and reading it. "What the…? What?"

"Hey, Donna! What's goin' on? You were just sitting there all alone, acting like you were talking to someone. It's kinda creeping me out. And no one wants to feel creeped out while trying to get laid. Trust me on this, I know."

"But there was…. Never mind. Sorry, Kelso. Get back to what you were doing. I'm just gonna stay out for awhile."

"You sure about that? You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, Kelso. Just have fun." She says, pocketing the note and taking the feather with her. The outside of the folded piece of paper merely says 'wait to open until I win our bet.'

End...


End file.
